


Burn out.

by Freepoetynightmare



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Burn Out, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders Needs a Hug, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:00:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25939303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freepoetynightmare/pseuds/Freepoetynightmare
Summary: Roman has burn out. He doesn't know at first. I don't know what this is. it's all over the place. ;-;
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	Burn out.

Roman was good at drawing, painting, music writing...all the arts really. He took pride in it. So when he was coloring one day and it turned out...disappointing he hid it away in the back of a drawer and forgot about it.

Until it happened again. And again...and again. 

It was getting to the point he couldn’t use crayons or markers without getting...off. And drawing less than perfect artwork. Ok a lot less. It was down right childish. 

Stick figures, proportions all wrong, the color scheme was horrid. 

He snapped out of that weird calm almost mindless state to find he had drawn yet another disappointment. He shoved it in the very full drawing and slammed it closed. 

He sat down dejected. What was wrong with him? He was better than this! He took a deep breath and forced a smile. Even by himself he needed to keep up his attitude. 

There was a knock at his door. 

“Ah...a second!” He yelled kicking the coloring supplies under his bed. He opened the door. 

Logan looked at him and frowned, “Are you alright? You haven’t come out of your room in seven hours and twelve minute thirteen seconds...fourteen-”

“I’m fine.” Roman said cutting him off before he could keep counting. He had really been in his room that long? It only felt like a couple hours at most. “Just..working.”

“Ah..may I see?” Logan asked.

Roman stiffened. He didn’t have anything done! Why did Logan care all of the sudden? “No!..I mean..It’s not done yet!” 

Logan looked at him, “Alright. I’ll take my leave now.” 

“Right.” Roman said relieved. Logan’s eyes narrowed but he left anyway. 

Roman shut the door and sighed. He leaned back against it. The feeling of loneliness settled on him. He brushed it off. He didn’t have time for that. He wasted the whole day so far and he needed to get something GOOD done! He thought as he glanced at the drawer in disgust.

He did work. For hours he worked. Ignoring the call for supper. Worked well into the early morning hours. He worked until his hand cramped and he couldn’t write anymore. Then he got up and paced.

Back and forth, back and forth. Thoughts disjointed and blurry ( if thoughts could be blurry.). Something had to be wrong with him. His thoughts slipping like this, the terrible pictures, the lack of focus. 

What was it? This curse he found himself suffering from! That prevented him from doing his job well! That sabotaged his work so greatly! That felt so...comfortable...and relaxing… That helped his sleep…

He shook his head. No! This was a bad thing! It had to be! 

Right?

He sighed and got ready for the day. Looked himself over in the mirror. He was tired and it showed. Dark circles around his eyes were worse than Virgil’s with makeup. He waved his hands and he looked his regal self again. 

Perfect..though. His eyes looked a little..off. No matter. He was sure it was just a trick of the light! No one was going to notice. He grabbed the finished work and opened his door startling Patton.

“Oh! I was just coming to get you!” He smiled. 

Roman’s smile was a half second late but Patton didn’t notice. “Breakfast is ready!” 

“You cooked?” Roman asked.

Patton frowned at him, “Yes...who else would have?”

Roman blinked. “Right..of course.” Dumb quiestion. He shook his head slightly. 

Patton was frowning at him. “Are you alright?” 

“Why wouldn’t I be?” Roman asked.

“I don’t know. You look….off.” Patton said, scanning his face. Then he shrugged, “Just seeing things I guess!”

“Haha yeah.” Roman said awkwardly before clearing his throat. “I should...give this to Logan.” 

“Oh! Of course!” Patton got out of the way and Roman moved past him. 

He walked down the hallway thinking. This was going to be harder than he thought if Patton could see something was wrong. He rubbed his face and run right into Virgil. 

They both fell down papers flying everywhere. 

“What the heck?” Virgil yelled, standing up.

Roman winced. Could you not mess up for five seconds? He yelled at himself. He didn’t reply as he was busy gathering up the papers. He froze as his hand grabbed the childish drawings and he paled. 

How did that get in there? He almost gave that to Logan! 

“Huh...Roman? You good?” Virgil asked.

“What? Yes!” He cleared his throat. “Sorry I should have watched where I was going.” He said clutching the papers to his chest and backing up.

“Did you just..apologize?” Virgil asked.

“I didn’t mean to...Well I did for that...I need to go!” He blurted out turning on his heels and running back to his room. 

He locked the door before dumping the papers on the desk. He began sorting through them. Frowning...Where was it? He could have sworn he picked it up! That it was there! real! That stupid stick drawing of Logan under the stars. 

When had he even drawn that?

A knock at the door. “Uh..you dropped this.” Virgil’s voice said through the door.

Roman could swear his heart stopped for a second before he opened the door. He saw the picture and snatched it from Virgil quickly.

“It’s...um...cute?” Virgil said.

Roman groaned, “Just..forget you saw it!”

“No it’s fine...I’m sure Logan will like it..” Virgil said hesitantly.

“I am not going to give this to him! It’s mediocre at best!” Roman said, shredding the paper. 

Virgil watched as Roman ran his hands through his hair and tugged before taking a breath. He turned back to Virgil. “Thank you for giving it back to me.”

“Dude..you need to chill.” Virgil said.

“What are you talking about?” Roman said.

“Are you kidding? You look like you’re in the middle of a break down.” Virgil said.

Burn out. Roman thought.

Maybe...no! He can’t burn out!

“I have to get back to work! See you later!” With that he slammed his door shut. 

He locked it and ran a hand over his face again. He looked in the mirror. His eyes were dark, heavy circles under them. 

He was fine! He wasn’t...It was fine. He just had to finish this for real! Then he would stop. 

Two hours later he was passed out on the floor after falling out of his chair. 

\---

Remus groaned again as he draped himself over the back of the couch. His arm flopping over Janus’s shoulder and in the way of him reading his book. 

“Fine. I’ll play. What’s wrong?” Janus said.

“Burn out.” Remus said. “No thoughts...bored.”

Janus sighed. “Well it’ll pass.” He said moving Remus’s arm out of the way and turning the page of his book.

Logan looked up, “Excuse me but did you just say you were burnt out?” 

“Creative burn out. Booorrring!” Remus explained.

“Does that happen to Roman as well?” He asked.

Remus rolled his eyes, “Yeah. Idiot's probably working through it.” 

“That’s a bad thing?” Virgil asked.

“Well duh! He’s just going to end up hurting himself!” Remus added flopping down onto the couch, his head in Janus’s lap. Janus sighed before moving his book and petting Remus’s hair.

Logan and Virgil looked at each other. “We should check on Roman.”

They had to break the door down. They found him lying on the ground, his breathing shallow. 

“You got his head?”

“Yeah. Grab his legs.” 

They managed to get him downstairs. Janus pulled Remus off the couch so they had a place to put Roman. “Oh so he gets to lay down and I don’t?”

“Not the time Remus.”

“What happened?” Patton yelled walking in. 

“He got burn out and didn’t tell anyone.” virgil said.

“Poor kiddo. That’s why he was so off this morning.” Patton said.

“Well?” Logan asked looking at Remus, “How do we help?”

Remus shrugged, “He’ll get over it or he won’t.” 

“Very helpful!” Virgil snapped.

“I do what I can!” Remus laughed before coughing. “Ugh.”

“How long does it last?” Logan asked.

Remus looked at him, “Do I look like I keep track?”

Roman groaned in his sleep. “Shut up.” 

“Oh for the love of [censored] can you stay out of this!” Remus yelled at his brother before swaying and falling back against Janus. 

He tilted his head back so he could see Janus’s face. “Hi.”

“Hello Remus.” 

“You’re upside down.” He stated. 

“And you are going in the chair.” Janus said pushing him into the recliner. 

“Weee!” thud.

Remus was out like a light that got hit with a baseball bat. “They should be out for awhile.”

“Will they wake up?” 

“Most likely.” Janus said sitting back down and grabbing his book. 

“Most likely?” Virgil repeated, “That’s not very reassuring!” 

“You want reassurance, ask Patton.” Janus said, opening his book.

Patton popped his head up, “What?”

“I guess we wait.” Logan said.


End file.
